nwcwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:NWC Promo Zone/@comment-7076444-20140328015259
PHANTOM'S PROMO CUZ HE COULD'T POST IT ON MOBILE SO ASKED ME (The camera opens to Phantom in his office, sitting with his legs up on his desk, using his phone. Unmoving his eyes from his phone, Phantom sighs and begins to speak) In this world, there are heroes, there are villains, and there are those, sitting, unmoving from the shades of gray where they belong. Unmoving from the lack of titles and brands which distinguish them from the others. I’m no villain, but I’m no hero either. I too, sit in these shades of gray, watching as the heroes and villains duke it out. And I thought that I would stay in this paradise forever, alone and at peace, but then came The Undertaker. The Undertaker, the legend, the icon, the fan favorite, the son of the devil, the last outlaw and the ultimate savior, decided that I shall not stay in my shade of gray forever. And that’s what ticked me off. See, this WrestleMania match is special, very special, because The Undertaker and I are two peas in a pod, but at the same time, we’re very different. Neither of us care any longer about the glamour and glitz of being up in the billboards and main events, holding up the world championships with the crowds chanting our names. Yet at the same time, that’s exactly what we’re aiming for with this match, or so it seems. For those people thinking that ending the streak is just another accomplishment I want to add to my resume, you’re wrong. This isn’t about the streak anymore, this is far more personal. (Phantom gets visibly angry and smashes his phone on the wall, then throws some papers off the desk, before picking one up) Do you dare to threaten my family, my girlfriend, and most important of all, my power?! I am still the most powerful man in this business. I can do without you, and without anyone else. You know what, watch this. (Phantom holds up the paper in front of the camera, showing it to be Rated R Champion’s contract) This. This is the contract of the WSE Hall of Famer, who is working on a part time basis now. The fans love him, and he is one of our biggest merchandise sellers. But… (Phantom rips the contract in half) And just like that, he’s gone. Gone, because I don’t give a damn at all. Just like I don’t give a damn about you, Undertaker, but the thing is just ripping your contract isn’t enough anymore. I don’t just want to end the streak, I want to forever destroy the story that is the Undertaker. I don’t want to be remembered as the man who ended the streak, I want to be remembered as the man who ends the Undertaker. This isn’t even about wrestling anymore. I want to fight you. I want to break your bones and hear you scream and shout. I want to decompose The Undertaker to the point where he’s simply the man behind the mask who isn’t capable of putting on a show any longer. I want to tear you apart and burn you at the stake. I want to KILL YOU. And I will. I will. (Phantom begins to laugh maniacally) Do you think you can take all of this from me? All of this that I’ve worked all my life for?! My company, my glory, my career?! You won’t. I won’t let you. This is my empire, and this is my throne. You’re getting to close to it, and I won’t let you take it, because this isn’t the WSE. I’m the boss, I’m finally in charge. Undertaker, Dragoontri and COP weren’t your toughest opponents. I am. You may have won the WHC at Wrestlemania 3 within a sliver of your ego and maybe even your career, but at WrestleMania 5, I am going to ensure that even if you do win, it will be within a sliver of your life. (Phantom grabs a bottle of kerosene from behind a shelf and sprays it over his desk, before striking a match and lighting the desk on fire. Phantom stares at the fire a few seconds, before turning to speak) If you take me down at WrestleMania, this office will burn with my ashes, because once my wrestling career is over, Phantom is over.